


Tonight's gonna be a good night

by twoheartsx



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shorter is a bad driver don't try this at home, Shotgunning, This is a mix of cute moments and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Eiji is woke to the sound of pans hitting the floor. A long and interesting day proceeds.





	Tonight's gonna be a good night

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that started this whole college au idea. I hope you guys like it! Let me know if there is any fun things you'd like to see Ash and the others get up to.

Eiji was woke to the sound of something crashing to the floor. It sounded like something heavy. He immediately sat up, looking at the clock to see it was ten am. Any other day Eiji would have been up by now, but today was Friday and thankfully he didn’t have class on Friday. He climbed out of bed and walked out of his room. He walked down the first set of stairs, their house had three floors. He walked down the second set of stairs and turned to the left. The sound had come from down here, Eiji assumed the kitchen since it seemed no one was in the living room. Once he stepped in the kitchen he was met with the sight of pasta all over the floor along with a pan and Shorter looking at the mess in horror. He looked up at Eiji and smiled sheepishly. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked and ran a hand through his Mohawk. Eiji smiled and nodded his head. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s fine. What happened?” Eiji asked, pointing at the mess on the floor. Shorter bent down and picked up the pan. He set it on the counter and started picking up the pasta. 

“I was trying to carry the pot to the sink and tripped over my own shoe laces.” That sounded about like Shorter. He was a bit of a klutz. Eiji bent down and started helping him clean up the mess. Shorter mumbled a thank you. After the mess was cleaned up Eiji took a seat on the counter. 

“You gonna make more pasta?” Eiji asked. Shorter shook his head.

“Nah, I gotta go out anyways. You wanna grab lunch with me?” Shorter asked, picking his sunglasses off the table and putting them on. Eiji hopped off the counter. 

“Yeah, let me just change my clothes. Where’s Ash and Yut-Lung?” Eiji asked. He wasn’t sure if they wanted to come along. Usually Ash liked to go to lunch with them, but if they invited Yut-Lung it would take them an hour to get out the door. Eiji never met a man so in love with how he looked. 

“Yut-Lung is out robbing some poor sucker of his money.” Shorter replied rolling his eyes. Everyone in house knew how Yut-Lung was. The man knew he was beautiful and he used it to his advantage. “Ash had to do a project on cultural bacteria or something for his Bio class. He’s at the library and we likely won’t see him till later.” 

“I thought he was dropping biology.” Eiji called out as he climbed the stairs. He walked into the laundry room and started undressing, tossing his clothes in a pile on the floor. He would always change like this when no one was home. Not that it mattered, the House was full of men. Shorter was leaned against the wall in the floor below. 

“He’s gonna stick it out till the semester ends and then he’s gonna talk to the adviser and see if he can find a different class.” Shorter took out his phone, sending Ash a text that he and Eiji were going out. That way if Ash came home to an empty house he’d know where to find them. Eiji came down stairs a few minutes later dressed and cell phone in hand. 

“Let’s go.” Eiji smiled. Shorter nodded his head and opened the door. Once both of them were outside Shorter locked up behind them. They walked over to his car, a red mustang. A fitting car for Shorter Wong. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get a purple car.” Eiji told him as they climbed in. Shorter rolled his eyes as he started up the car. 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Ash. He’s rubbing off on you.” He backed out of the driveway and started driving down the street. “Ash said something like that to me the other day. I was tempted to punch him.” 

“What stopped you?” Eiji asked, rolling down his window. Shorter rolled all the windows down and opened the sunroof. Shorter rested his one arm on the window ledge and kept the other hand on the steering wheel. 

“Truthfully, I knew if I did it then it would turn into a fight I couldn’t win.” Shorter laughed. Eiji had to agree. Ash was pretty scary when he got into fights. Shorter was pretty good at fighting too though. 

“Where are you taking me for lunch?” Eiji asked. Shorter smirked and took a sharp turn. He did it mostly to mess with Eiji, but also because he wasn’t the best driver. 

“McDonald’s.” Shorter replied. Eiji rolled his eyes. Shorter lived off of McDonald’s, Taco Bell and egg rolls. He would cook food too, but when it came to fast food, those were his favorites. Particularly after he’d gotten stoned. Something about him being so high he contemplated the universe's existence made him crave fries or a taco. 

“Why are we going there? Are you lit right now?” Eiji asked. He wasn’t about to let Shorter drive on the highway if he was. 

“No, can a guy not want Mcdonalds while sober?” Shorter asked, grinning and arching a brow. Eiji started laughing. 

“I mean, personally I think no man in his right mind would eat a big mac, but that’s just me.” Eiji jabbed at Shorter. The chinese man grinned wider and shook his head. He knew Eiji was just teasing him. 

“You wanna go with Ash and I later. We’re planning to go out to the woods and slow ride?” Shorter asked as he turned into the Mcdonald’s parking lot. Eiji went with them a few times. He enjoyed nature and he really liked being in the car. The first few times he went he just rode in the back seat and enjoyed the view. The last time he went with them though he decided to take a few hits just to try it. It had been Eiji’s first time getting high and he ended up laughing at every little thing for the next two hours. Shorter took videos which he still showed him sometimes. Just to remind him how loose Eiji got. Eiji was embarrassed he’d acted like that, especially around Ash. He prayed no one other than those two ever saw him act like that. 

“Are you trying to get me to make a fool of myself again?” Eiji asked. Shorter shook his head. 

“You had fun. Plus, you’ve been smoking up a few times since then so you won’t be so,” Shorter paused and smirked, looking at Eiji over the edge of his sunglasses. “Giggly.” 

“Shut up!” Eiji whined, smacking Shorter’s arm. Shorter started laughing and pulled up to the drive through and rolled down his window. 

“Can I get a cup of mayonnaise?” Shorter asked, snickering. Eiji wanted to slam his head on the dashboard. Now he was really questioning if Shorter was being honest about not being high. 

“Uh, sure.” The women replied. Eiji watched mayonnaise appear on the screen and sighed. He felt bad for people who had to deal with Shorter on a daily basis, that includes himself. 

“Can I also get a soda, a large fry and two cheese burgers?” Shorter then turned to Eiji and said, “What do you want?” 

“A bottle of water and a salad.” Eiji replied. Shorter turned and told the women his order then pulled up to the window. He handed his credit card to the women. The lady handed it back and then handed them their food and drinks. 

“Have a nice day.” Shorter replied and pulled away, handing the bags to Eiji. He pulled back onto the highway, hitting the gas so they’d speed up. 

“Are you sure you didn’t smoke any this morning?” Eiji asked, arching a brow. Shorter shook his head. 

“I ran out last night. That’s one of the reasons I had to go out today. Gotta go see my dealer in Chinatown.” Shorter changed lanes so he could get on the right road to head to Chinatown. 

“So, we’re going to Manhattan?” Eiji asked, opening his water and taking a sip. Shorter nodded his head. 

“Yup, can you give me a few fries?” Shorter asked. Eiji took some out of the bag and held them out to Shorter who bent over and ate them from Eiji’s fingers. A few months ago that would have surprised Eiji, but he was used to Shorter’s antics by now. Shorter was a very affectionate person, which Eiji found adorable in a dorky way. Shorter could be tough when he needed to be, but he was a good person through and through. One of the sweetest Eiji knew. The drive to Manhattan, which was usually thirty minutes, went much faster thanks to Shorter putting on the radio and singing. Also his speeding helped a lot. Shorter pulled into one of the side allies, parking the car. He looked at Eiji and said, “Be back soon.” 

“Okay. Don’t take too long.” Eiji pulled out his phone, turning the radio down as Shorter got out of the car. He watched Shorter walk over to one of the apartments. Eiji looked at his phone, seeing he had a few text messages from Ash. He opened them and read them. Most were just complaining about how much he hated biology and a few were asking if he would be hanging out with him and Shorter tonight. Eiji didn’t have anything better to do and he was eager to unwind. He replied that he’d go with them and locked his phone. Shorter climbed into the car, tossing the bag into the back seat. 

“Back home we go.” Shorter said and backed out of the alleyway. He started driving down the road. He was excited to get home. Ash should be home soon and then they could find something to do. Shorter was tempted to take a nap he was feeling pretty sleepy. He’d been working hard on all his classes, and managing to pass all of them with the help of Eiji. He was happy to have someone so smart living with him. 

“How’d you do on your math test?” Eiji asked, drinking the last of his water. Shorter grinned, glancing over at Eiji. 

“Passed it. Thanks to you.” Shorter took a sharp turn, turning onto their street. Eiji sighed. Sometimes he couldn’t believe Shorter had the right to drive a car. Shorter pulled into the driveway and parked his car. He reached into the backseat and grabbed up the bag. The two of them went inside, immediately seeing Ash sitting on the couch. He was watching tv, which was rare. He usually only watched it when he was bored or if someone else wanted to watch it with him. He turned to look at them and smiled a bit. 

“You two made it home in one piece.” Ash remarked. Shorter gave him the middle finger and Eiji walked over, sitting down on the couch next to Ash. Shorter placed the bag on the kitchen table and sat down next to Eiji. 

“We almost didn’t. Shorter is wild on the road.” Eiji laughed. Ash started laughing as well and Shorter glared at both of them. 

“Shut up, you two have fun in the car with me.” Shorter replied. Ash arched a brow and nodded his head. 

“It’s an experience to say the least.” Ash responded. Shorter reached over, playfully smacking his arm. Ash started laughing. Eiji got up and walked up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and started undressing. He had plans to go to the gym before he went out with Ash and Shorter tonight. He changed into his gym clothes and walked back downstairs. 

“I’m going to the gym. Would either of you like to go with?” Eiji asked. Ash jumped up from his place on the couch. 

“Sounds better than staying here.” Ash replied. Shorter stood up as well following Ash. 

“You just wanna watch him do squats.” Shorter teased. Ash smirked and looked at Shorter. 

“And you don’t?” Ash repesponed. Shorter didn’t respond just raised his eyebrows and smiled wider at Ash. Eiji was glaring and blushing furiously at both of them. 

“Is that really what you two do when you go with me?” Eiji asked, gritting his teeth. He was mostly embarrassed and not all that surprised. At least with Shorter. He was sure Ash had a bit more decency as to keep his gaze innocent in public. Then again, Ash had never been subtle. 

“You just get so into your workout we can’t resist.” Shorter replied, running a hand through his purple mohawk. Eiji sighed and shook his head. 

“Just try not to fall off the treadmill again.” Eiji smirked as he said it. Shorter turned ten shades of red. He’d fallen off a treadmill one time, flew straight off of it, and now Eiji knew why. 

“It’s not my fault I’m thirsty and have an affinity for nice butts.” Shorter replied. Ash smacked the back of his head and sighed. 

“No, but you could at least not drool while you’re checking him out.” Ash shook his head. Honestly sometimes Shorter was a bit of a ditz. Eiji started laughing.

“Hey, I drool when I check everyone out.” Shorter replied and glanced down at Ash’s butt. Ash smacked the back of his head and glared at him. Eiji rolled his eyes. Shorter had always been like this for as long as he knew him. 

“Well, at least attempt to keep your mouth closed.” Eiji pointed a finger at Shorter, smiling when he said it. Shorter smirked back at Eiji. 

“Can’t make no promises.” Shorter replied which earned him a smack on the shoulder from Eiji. After that they made their way out and into Ash’s car. Everyone agreed they had enough of Shorter driving for the day. Even Shorter didn’t wanna drive. 

When they got to the gym Eiji immediately went to do some warm up stretches. Eiji was very flexible, bringing his foot to his head. He repeated with the other foot. Ash and Shorter just watched, taking note to how Eiji looked when he bent over to do toe touches. Eiji stood up and turned around, giving both of them a look. They quickly scrambled to start their own work out. Eiji shook his head and climbed on one of the treadmills. He could out run his boyfriends any day. Shorter might have rippling muscles, but Eiji had the stamina. Ash was the genius and together they were amazing. 

After Eiji finished his thirty minute run, he decided to do some sit ups with Shorter. Ash was watching for his comfy seat on a nearby bench. He was always to first to finish exercising. Eiji and Shorter had this thing, it helped Shorter get through each sit up. When they sat up they would touch noses, Eiji sometimes wished they would kiss. He had a crush on both Ash and Shorter and he thought they might like him back. He didn’t say anything in case he was wrong and they didn’t like him like that. Also, he wasn’t sure if they were polygamous. 

“When are you two gonna kiss?” Ash teased, smirking at Shorter and Eiji. Eiji felt his cheek heat up and he heard Shorter laugh next to him. 

“You want us to right now?” Shorter asked, looking over at Ash. Ash shrugged. 

“That’s Eiji’s choice.” Ash replied. Eiji swallowed hard. This was his chance. He leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Shorter’s lips. Shorter kissed back, smiling into the kiss. 

“I hope I can get some of that from both of you later.” Shorter said, standing up. Eiji stood up as well, whole face flushed. Ash nodded his head. 

“Gotta show Eiji what shotgunning is.” Ash responded. Shorter grinned and threw his arms over both Ash and Eiji and started walking toward the exit. Ash drove home despite Shorter’s protests that he wanted to drive. Ash wasn’t about to let Shorter drive his car. He didn’t feel like stressing over it tonight. When they get to the house they saw that Yut-Lung was back. Likely done doing whatever rich snakes do in their free time. They got out of the car and went inside. Yut-Lung wasn’t in the living room, which meant he was up in his room. 

“I’m gonna go get changed.” Eiji said and quickly climbed up the stairs. He needed to get ready, but also he needed to talk to Yut-Lung about his little issue. He quickly walked into the room seeing Yut-Lung putting on makeup. He was carefully brushing some gold on his upper lid. He dabbed some highlighter on his cheek bones. It gave a rainbow look causing his skin to shimmer in the low light. Yut-Lung turned to face Eiji, a loose smile on his face. 

“Can I help you Eiji?” Yut-Lung asked and rubbed his lips together. They were a deep shade of red. A dark crimson. 

“I’m going out with Ash and Shorter tonight and well I like both of them as you know.” Eiji took a seat on Yut-Lung’s plush bed. Yut-Lung nodded his head telling Eiji to go on and get to the point. “Well, Shorter and I kissed at the gym, which was amazing.” 

“You and Shorter kissed?” Yut-Lung asked, smirking. Eiji nodded his head. He was surprised when Yut-Lung hugged him. “I’m so proud you’re finally growing a pear.” 

“Hey!” Eiji whined. Yut-Lung pulled back, giggling. “Anyways, they said they wanna shotgun and what if they like me?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung sighed and shoot his head. 

“Then, you get two boyfriends and you learn something new.” Yut-Lung responded. He went back to getting ready. 

“Thanks for the help.” Eiji muttered, standing up. Yut-Lung hummed, nodding his head. “Where are you going by the way? You’re getting dressed up really nice.” 

“It’s this party a few blocks away. Gotta look my best. After all my boyfriends gonna be there and Sing is hot when he’s jealous. He makes the cutest face.” Yut-Lung gushed. Eiji shook his head sighing. 

“Have fun with that.” Eiji turned and walked to his room. He quickly changed his clothes and went downstairs. Tonight was going to be a good night. 

~

Tonight was certainly a good time. Eiji was currently sitting in the back seat of Shorter’s car, stoned out of his mind. He was watching Ash and Shorter share smoke and kisses. Eiji reached a hand out, pulling himself closer to the front seat. Ash turned his head and kissed Eiji’s lips. Eiji kissed back, biting at Ash’s bottom lip. Eiji turned his head, kissing Shorter. He felt smoke slip into his mouth as he closing his eyes. 

“I think he’s got the hang of it now.” Ash said, leaning back against his seat. He heard Shorter hum next to him in agreement. He watched as Eiji leaned back in the back seat, reaching his hands out. He was giggling and then he said. 

“I wanna cuddle you two.” He was really high and really cute. Shorter climbed into the back seat soon after followed by Ash. Both boys cuddled up to Eiji, Shorter pulling out his phone to take selfies. They would be something to enjoy in the morning. Something to tease Eiji about. 

“You’re adorable, both of you.” Ash whispered, smiling. He watched both of them blush at his words. He pressed a kiss to Shorter’s lips and then to Eiji’s. 

Tonight had been amazing. Ash had a feeling it was the start of something more.


End file.
